


Condescending Connie.

by TricksterNag1to



Category: Steven Universe - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Gen, Just some proof that I am certainly not dead, Multi, Tagged When Used - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2015-01-15
Packaged: 2018-03-04 19:01:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3083693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TricksterNag1to/pseuds/TricksterNag1to
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A young girl in beach city, named Connie takes some time to think about herself, her life and relationships.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue.

My name is Connie, and I guess you could say I'm a pretty normal girl for my age.

I have a roof over my head and a few friends, I like reading and watching whatever shows my mom lets me. Both of my parents love me and I have a nuclear family- Pretty normal compared to some of my friends. Yes, a girl like me does have friends surprisingly. Not many but a good amount, Beach City has less than fifty people living here aside from tourists.

 

There's my best friend Steven who has a magic lion and is half-gem. Whatever that means. I need some time to research Crystal Gem history with Pearl. Pear, Amethyst and Garnet are the Crystal Gems, a group of sexless superheros from outer space! I admire them and I kind of consider them my friends, but they and Steven aren't my only friends.

There's Onion, he's a mute boy who lives with his dad in beach city. His father is friends with Steven's father, Mister Universe. Onion once stole me a copy of Pride and Prejudice from the library giveaway bin. Not many people know much about him. I wonder what he has to hide sometimes, mysterious people are like books- Once you look inside them you can see what they're all about.

Next is PeeDee, one of the Fryman brothers that Steven introduced me to a while back. He seems rather depressed about life, but we chit chat over books. PeeDee has a better taste in books than his brother, who recommended me some sort of japanese comic book about the cartoon Princess Koala. Ronaldo isn't the most... sociable people I've met so far. My mother and father say there's no hope left for him. For once I agree with them.

Don't get me wrong though. I enjoy my many hobbies and interests but I can't help but daydream. My mother hates it but I can't help but question what it would be like to be a Crystal Gem, to go off to other worlds and fight hideous monsters while I'm here fighting the battles of schoolwork. It just makes you wonder.


	2. Early Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connie gets up bright and early to go meet Steven.

It's eight fifteen in the morning when my alarm clock loudly beeps as I shoot out of my bed. Tuesday, July sixteenth. Steven and I are supposed to play by the sea today which was a fun thing to do in the normally muggy day that Beach City had to offer.

Quickly, I can hear my mother and father discussing politics and other things like stock prices and how gas is going up by the day, which seems fair only because this town has maybe fifteen people at the most.Breakfast is pretty quick, oatmeal with something topping it and discussing my day with Steven and what we might do- Which wasn't exactly decided yet so naturally I say we're swimming and that I have my swimsuit, goggles, towel, snorkel, sunscreen, water wings and everything else.

After breakfast, I grab my phone and my bag and run as fast as I can across town. Normally my parents would flip if they both saw me running in flip-flops like this but around Steven and the Gems I can't help but feel carefree like this.

The wind flies through my hair and tickles my skin through the empty space of my glasses and I just can't help but laugh as the beach peeks into my vision. Surprisingly, the gem tower isn't as hard to see as one could think. It's this big possibly hindu-inspired statue with a broken arm and Mr. Universe's van parked in front of it.

"Connie!" Steven's loud and adorably raspy voice calls down from his window followed by the sound of cheap plastic breaking. "You're here early!!" he cheers, slamming his window with a wave as I slow my pace down to almost a trot if that makes sense. Without thinking I rub my forefinger and my thumb against the spine of my book. This time it's The Doll People by Ann M. Marlin.

The closer I get to the gem’s amazing home I see them all outside, greeting me in their own way. Garnet stand there, stiff and broad with a small smile on her normally plain and emotionless face. Amethyst and cawing and yelling as loud as she possibly can, waving almost as excited as Steven is as Pearl is blushing profusely and is attempting them from creating a scene- Which seems impossible in my eyes.

“Hi guys!” I force out a stutter that turns int as Steven practically tackles me with a spine-crushing hug, making me cough a bit before Pearl snaps at him to let me go. “H-how are you?” I ask the group curiously, slinging my bag over my shoulder with a smile. Almost instantly the Gems smile back with their normal responses.

Steven grabs one of my hands and drags me towards the fortress he calls home, making sure to squeeze my hand a bit tighter once we get to the stairs and I can’t help but giggle. He’s such… such a nerd, but not the nerd that the other kids call me at school. He’s a different type of nerd.

A special nerd.


End file.
